Scratches, Bumps and Bruises
by Kylestra
Summary: [Primeval] Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash.
1. Stephen Abby

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash but never anything more than kissing.

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

Authors note: My first language isn't English, so I'd like to apologise for any mistakes I might have made, don't hesitate to correct me, I like to learn from my mistakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Stephen/Abby

Abby held her breath and steadily walked backwards until her back hit a tree, the spinosaurus loomed ever closer and Abby was certain that if it came any closer she would scream.

"Hey over here you big lizard!" The reaction was instant, the spinosaurus redirected its attention away from Abby and unto Stephen.

Stephen stood in front of the anomaly waving the large carnivore in his direction. Abby wondered if she would be able to remember how to breathe normally once this was all over as she held her breath again and watched the spinosaurus race towards Stephen.

At the very last moment Stephen dove out of the way and the predator ran head on through the anomaly.

Abby waited for Stephen to get up, but he didn't. "Stephen?" He was stirring now, but Abby realised something was wrong. "Stephen!" She ran to his side.

Stephen slowly sat upright, his right hand pressed to the side of his head.

"Stephen what's wrong?" Abby kneeled beside him.

Stephen pulled his hand away revealing a small trickle of blood. "I hit my head on a rock or something." He confessed.

"Let me look at it." Abby pulled his face towards her. Pulling of her scarf she carefully dabbed at the cut. "It doesn't look that bad." As she said it her eyes sought out Stephen's and suddenly she realised how close her face was to his. Abby became painstakingly aware of her hand resting on his face and she was about to pull it away, but Stephen laid his hand over hers. Abby couldn't help it but she once again held her breath.

Slowly Stephen placed a gentle kiss on her lips, he was pulling away again, but she wouldn't let him, not now that she finally had him. This time the kiss was more passionate, deeper, longer.

"Abby? Stephen? Where are you?"

And then it was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick and Claudia are up next, tell me what you think please!


	2. Nick Claudia

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash but never anything more than kissing.

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

Authors note: My first language isn't English, so I'd like to apologise for any mistakes I might have made, don't hesitate to correct me, I like to learn from my mistakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Nick/Claudia

"Easy there, easy." Cutter was talking to a full grown triceratops like it was an overexcited golden retriever puppy.

"Don't try anything difficult Cutter, just sedate it and get it through the anomaly." Claudia warned.

"Yes, yes, I'm working on it." Cutter said, though it sounded more like he was brushing her of, then that he was agreeing with her.

Claudia sighed, this couldn't end well, she wished Captain Ryan or Stephen were here, at least they would be of some use to Cutter, she was no good at handling dinosaurs. The Pteranodon incident was a painful reminder of that.

Suddenly the Triceratops charged, Cutter jumped out of the way, but got smacked in the side by the creatures enormous tail.

"Cutter!" Claudia cursed silently and ran to his side. "You alright?"

Cutter winced, which Claudia took as a no, she squatted beside him. "Let me look."

"It's alright, just had the wind knocked out of me is all." Cutter objected, but Claudia had already lifted his shirt to reveal a large angry bruise. She prodded it carefully.

"Ouch, will you not do that!" He caught her wrist in his hand.

She felt a shiver run through her at his touch, silently she chided herself. 'keep your emotions in check girl'. But Cutter kept staring at her.

She was about to ask what he was looking at when he pulled on her wrist causing her to topple forward into his arms.

"Cutter..." She protested, but she didn't get far as his lips covered hers, effectively silencing her. And she simply couldn't resist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who's next? That's a surprise! Review please!


	3. Cutter Stephen

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash but never anything more than kissing.

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

Authors note: My first language isn't English, so I'd like to apologise for any mistakes I might have made, don't hesitate to correct me, I like to learn from my mistakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Cutter/Stephen

Stephen sat comfortably in one of the chairs in Cutter's office going through more of Helen's research. The late afternoon sun filtered through the window and warmed his back. He blinked rapidly a few times as the words on the paper seemed to blur together. He could hear a frustrated sigh from the other side of the desk where Cutter sat pouring over yet another one of Helen's field reports. Stephen tried to concentrate again but a voice in the back of his head told him he'd already read that sentence five times over. He could hear a ruffling of pages as Cutter seemed to get weary of reading as well, then suddenly...

"Damn!"

Stephen looked up from the papers, glad for the distraction. "What is it?"

Cutter looked at his index finger rather angrily. "Paper cut."

Stephen tossed the papers aside and stood up. Gently he took hold of Cutter's wrist. A small amount of blood welled up from the cut. Ever so gently Stephen guided the finger to his lips and kissed away the blood. He was aware of Cutter's confused eyes on him, so with his other hand he grabbed the front of Cutter's shirt and pulled him halfway across the desk where their lips met. Neither man pulled away until they were well out of breath.

As Cutter followed his movement with an expression that was a mix between a smile and bewilderment, Stephen plopped back down in the chair with a sly smile. "Better than a band-aid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't forget to tell me what you think!


	4. Lester Helen

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash but never anything more than kissing.

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

Authors note: My first language isn't English, so I'd like to apologise for any mistakes I might have made, don't hesitate to correct me, I like to learn from my mistakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Lester/Helen

(Slightly AU for episode 4, _everything written like this are Helen's thoughts_)

_I've been arrested, arrested of all things! I've travelled through time, survived dinosaur attacks and now I'm arrested by these government idiots!_ Helen sighed. The door opened and James Lester walked in, he sat down on the other side of the desk a smug smile on his face.

"Are you ready to talk yet?"

"I've got nothing to tell you." She wanted to wipe that smug smile of his face, _government prick. _

Suddenly his face turned serious. "Nobody is listening right now, nobody is watching, I promise, now will you tell me about the anomalies?"

Suspiciously Helen glanced around her, _no way Lester would turn of all the surveillance...would he?_ Helen shrugged, _only one way to find out_.

She attacked him. She flew across the desk, her hands grabbed hold of his throat and squeezed. Lester's eyes widened with fear and confusion, he grabbed her wrists and gasped for air.

No alarms, no shouting, no soldiers bursting through the doors. _He was telling the truth after all_. Helen realised Lester was starting to turn blue.

"Sorry about that." She smiled and let go. Lester stared at her with confusion and suspicion. _As long as no one is watching_... Helen figured and quickly planted a kiss on Lester's lips. Then she sat down again.

"Bring me Nick, and I'll tell him everything you want to know." Now she was wearing the smug smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now you know I wasn't kidding when I said: just about any pairing you can think of :) !


	5. Connor Abby

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash but never anything more than kissing.

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

Authors note: My first language isn't English, so I'd like to apologise for any mistakes I might have made, don't hesitate to correct me, I like to learn from my mistakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Connor/Abby

"Connor!" Abby shouted in panic.

"What?" Connor was panicking too, though why he didn't even know, it was just that the tone of voice Abby was using was scaring the shit out of him.

"Connor run!" Now Stephen was worried too, that couldn't be good.

Obediently Connor did as he was told he ducked down low and tried to get over to where Abby and Stephen where. Then Connor's world turned black...

"Connor? Connor you awake?" Either he was hallucinating, or Abby was calling his name insistently. That he wanted to open his eyes for.

"Connor you're awake!" Abby shouted and suddenly her lips were covering his as Abby pressed a kiss to his lips in her excitement.

Shocked she pulled away. "uhm, I'd better go tell someone." She stuttered.

But Connor grabbed her arm. "Don't go." Abby's cheeks were turning red. Softly he slid his hand into her hair and pulled her face towards him. "Don't go." He muttered before he kissed her. Soft...slow...tender.

Suddenly Connor pulled away. "What happened to me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kinda short, but sweet. Review please!


	6. Stephen Cutter

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash but never anything more than kissing.

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

Authors note: My first language isn't English, so I'd like to apologise for any mistakes I might have made, don't hesitate to correct me, I like to learn from my mistakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Stephen/Cutter

Cutter sat on the couch of the latest hotel more pretending to read a book than actually reading. He was waiting for Stephen who hadn't returned yet from the latest anomaly site.

The door opened and Stephen flopped down on the couch beside him, bracing one foot against the coffee table he sighed.

"That bad?" Cutter inquired.

"Next time you're saving Connor." Stephen pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Hell no, Connor is your job." Cutter laughed.

"That's not fair, Connor is like a walking magnet for trouble." Stephen semi-whined as he let his head rest against Cutter's shoulder.

"That's why he needs you." Cutter patted Stephen's knee in what was probably supposed to be a supportive fashion.

"Ow man." Stephen stretched out on the couch, laying his feet on the armrest and leaning his back against Cutter.

Cutter smiled and then he noticed something. "Is that blood?"

Stephen looked down at his shirt. "Yeah, it is."

"What happened?" Cutter knew he sounded slightly worried, he couldn't help it.

He could hear in Stephen's voice that he was smiling. "It's nothing, has something to do with a ladle, don't ask."

"A ladle?"

Stephen laughed. "I said don't ask."

Cutter couldn't help it. "But a ladle is a blunt object..."

"Well, if you fall onto it, when it's..." Stephen made a few vague hand gestures. "just trust me, ladle's hurt."

Now it was Cutter's turn to laugh. Still smiling Cutter tossed the book onto the coffee table. Turning slightly towards Stephen he leaned over him. Then he slowly started to unbutton Stephen's shirt.

"Cutter?"

"Well I have to see how badly you're hurt."

"Well you don't have to unbutton my entire shirt for that." Stephen pointed out.

Cutter smiled. "Yes I do."

"Of course you do." Stephen's attention was focussed on Cutter's lips now.

Slowly Cutter leaned over further...

The door opened, Abby and Connor walked in arguing about something or another and suddenly Stephen found himself stretched out, flat on his back on the couch with an unbuttoned shirt and Cutter was staring out the window looking like he had been standing there the whole time.

"Connor, Abby, hi..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Technically not a kiss, I know, but I thought you'd like to read it anyway!


	7. Claudia Abby

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash but never anything more than kissing.

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

Authors note: My first language isn't English, so I'd like to apologise for any mistakes I might have made, don't hesitate to correct me, I like to learn from my mistakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: Claudia/Abby

"Run!" Abby grabbed her wrist and Claudia had no choice but to run away with her. She looked back to Cutter, Stephen, Captain Ryan and the other soldiers trying to shoot the thing, and she felt slightly guilty for running for safety leaving them to do the dangerous work...but only slightly.

"Faster!" Abby told her as she released Claudia's wrist to increase her own speed.

"I'm trying." Claudia was suddenly painfully aware that she should have taken up running as a sport instead of swimming.

Abby was getting further ahead of her, Claudia tried to speed up but suddenly her foot caught on something and she went down.

Abby looked back at the noise. "Claudia!"

A stab of pain shot through Claudia's ankle.

"Come on." Abby said nervously looking over her shoulder while she pulled her up.

Claudia tried to put weight on her ankle and immediately collapsed back unto the ground. Abby who was holding her hand was roughly pulled down with her and landed awkwardly on top of her.

"Ow sorry..." Abby tried to detangle herself from Claudia.

Their eyes met and suddenly everything else seemed to disappear, Abby's attempts to get up seized. Claudia held her breath as Abby came closer and closer. Suddenly Abby's lips were pressed firmly against hers and Claudia wrapped her arms around Abby keeping her pressed against her.

The shouting and shooting sounding dangerously close brought them back to the world. Abby planted one last quick kiss on Claudia's lips and then stood up pulling Claudia up with her.

"Come on, we better get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't forget to review!


	8. Stephen Connor

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash but never anything more than kissing.

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

Authors note: My first language isn't English, so I'd like to apologise for any mistakes I might have made, don't hesitate to correct me, I like to learn from my mistakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: Stephen/Connor

Stephen was running, although Cutter had said this thing was a herbivore he was pretty sure it was trying to eat him right now, either that or it just wanted to play. There was the distinct snapping sound of teeth on teeth behind him, Stephen decided it didn't want to play and ran a little faster.

There was a large brick wall, what kind of an idiot build a brick wall right on his path? Stephen made a quick decision and fled to the right. At first he had been relieved the anomaly had appeared on a rather large industrial grounds, it was easy to close of, now he was rapidly becoming very cross with whomever designed this place. His path was blocked by a whole group of complicated looking machinery. And then there was the fact that this creature was a lot faster than he was. Stephen grabbed the closest thing he could find in the hope of using it as weaponry. It turned out to be a large metal pipe.

"That'll do."

The creature lounged, it's jaw clamped shut around the pipe. "Shit!"

It yanked at it and just a moment too late Stephen realised he probably should've let go. Instead he felt his body get lifted of the ground, his arm felt like it was being ripped out of its socket. For a few blissful second there was the feeling of flying, weightlessness and then there was the landing...

"Stephen? That's it, wake up!" Connor's overexcited words of encouragement did very little to make the task of waking up any easier.

Slowly his eyes fluttered open, that was weird, it was night, he was pretty sure it had been day before.

"Stephen you're awake! Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

Stephen decided on a grunt as a reply.

"Man, thank God you're awake, I was worried, and that thing was rampaging around here with that pipe stuck in its mouth, I thought it had eaten you until I saw you lying in between these things." Connor stopped his rambling just long enough to gesture at their surrounding.

"And then you wouldn't wake up, do you know you were missing all day? I already called Cutter..."

"Connor." Stephen managed.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Stephen gingerly tried to sit up, to which his entire body protested dearly. Still he managed to get somewhat upright with the help of Connor.

"Uhm...right." Now that he couldn't talk Connor looked helpless, sweet, Stephen would even go as far as to say he looked cute.

"Oh for God's sake Connor." Stephen smiled, grabbed a handful of Connor's jacket and pulled. Connor's initial surprise to feeling Stephen's lips against his seemed to quickly dissipate and the kiss deepened.

"Cutter's going to be here soon." Connor murmured against Stephen's lips.

"Screw Cutter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Make my day, review!


	9. Lester Cutter

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing.

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

Authors note: My first language isn't English, so I'd like to apologise for any mistakes I might have made, don't hesitate to correct me, I like to learn from my mistakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9: Lester/Cutter

The anomaly had gone, nobody knew who Claudia was and everything was just so messed up. "Lester!" Nick Cutter desperately tried to get the government officials attention.

"What is it Cutter?" Lester sounded annoyed and undoubtedly he was wishing more and more that he had stayed in management consultancy. For a second Nick wondered why he remembered such a silly, useless bit of information, but he quickly dismissed it.

"We need to talk." Lester arched an eyebrow, obviously not all too happy with the idea, still he nodded and moved to a more secluded area of the forest.

"Well, talk."

"We need to find Claudia Brown." Cutter insisted.

Lester sighed. "You know Cutter I'm not entirely sure you are not just making this woman up."

"Damn it Lester, she's real, I kissed her for Christ sake!" Cutter exploded.

"I don't care who you did or did not kiss Cutter, I have more important tasks at hand!" Lester stalked of angrily, Cutter watched him leave still fuming.

A deafening roar split through the forest and suddenly everything went too fast. A gorgonopsid thrashed through the trees set on creating mayhem and destruction. Lester turned just in time to avoid...most of the falling tree.

Nick Cutter was running, he missed the part where his brain had given his feet the command to run, but he was running. And then clambering over the fallen tree.

Spluttering covered in scratches, bruises and leafs sat Lester. Cutter came crashing down beside him.

Cutter's hand roughly grabbed Lester's head and pulled, hot breath against hot breath, lips pressed against each other in urgency and need, hands roaming, touching.

They broke apart breathing heavily, hands still clutching at each other, and for a moment neither man said a word.

Cutter broke the silence: "Now do you care who I kiss?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Make my day, review!


	10. Helen Helen

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I....don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

Authors note: My first language isn't English, so I'd like to apologise for any mistakes I might have made, don't hesitate to correct me, I like to learn from my mistakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10: Helen/Helen

Helen groaned as she looked at the sky, after fighting dinosaurs, surviving in past and future, she managed to trip in an ancient forest.

"Need a hand?" A hand came into view offering to pull her up. Helen ignored it and scrambled to her feet ignoring the pain in her lower back. Then she looked at the stranger.

Helen stared at herself, the stranger was her, just a little different. The other Helen stared back at her.

"Well, this is awkward." Helen said.

"Ever so slightly." She answered herself.

"Where did you come from?" She asked her double.

"The Permian, gave Nick and Stephen a little something to think about before that." Both Helens smiled smugly.

"I came from the Jurassic myself, not a very hospitable place that one." The other Helen nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but this is really getting too weird for me." Helen said as the other Helen stared intently at her.

Suddenly the other Helen shot forward and pressed herself against... herself and locked their lips together. For a moment the other Helen stood frozen with shock, but soon she gave into the kiss. When they pulled apart Helen said. "I've always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss myself."

"Nick and Stephen were lucky men." Helen couldn't agree more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little odd I know, tell me how you liked it, review!


	11. Becker Jess

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

**Warn****ing: Spoilers for episode 4.07!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11: Becker/Jess

Becker opened his eyes and groaned, he felt like Monty the mammoth had done a little tap-dance on his chest.

"Thank God you're awake!" An altogether too loud voice said much too close by.

Becker decided on another groan for a reply as his eyes started to focus on the flurry of colour above him.

Jess leaned a little further over him as she tried to make sure he was alright and in the process laid her hand right over the spot were Ethan had shot him the second time. Becker hissed in pain and swiped her hand from his chest effectively unbalancing her.

Jess squeaked in surprise as she lost her balance and fell over right on top of him. Becker cried out in pain and his vision swam again for a moment, when it cleared again Jess' face was only inches from his.

"I'm sorry." She said softly and tried to get up but moving seemed to only hurt him more so instead she lay very still.

"Jess?" He asked when he got his breath back.

"Yes?"

"Nothing." And suddenly his lips were on hers, warm and inviting.

"Becker...Jessica?" Of course James Lester had to be the one to walk in on them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next up are Matt and Becker.


	12. Matt Becker

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

**Warn****ing: Bad language!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12: Matt/Becker

"You bastard!" Becker yelled and before Matt had the time to form any sort of reaction Becker's fist connected sharply with his jaw. Matt stumbled, but managed to steady himself on the wall, but not for long as Becker launched at him with an almost animal growl. Several more of Becker's punches hit home painfully. Matt tried his best not to fight back, he knew he deserved it, he'd been too focussed on finding out who would cause the apocalypse that he'd become careless.

They'd lost six soldiers today, Abby was in the infirmary with a broken collarbone and a nasty cut on her leg and Matt himself had very nearly been dino-chow if it hadn't been for some almost suicidal actions from Becker. Matt knew this was all his fault

"Bastard." Becker said again, but softer this time and when Matt plucked up the courage to look the man in the eye there were unshed tears there.

"Becker I'm sorry." Matt was suddenly very aware of the fact that Becker had him trapped up against a wall and that their faces were so close that Matt could hear the slight hitch in Becker's breath.

"Don't make me lose another person I care about Matt." Becker warned seemingly composing himself slightly.

"I'm sorry about Abby." Matt immediately apologized.

Becker's eyes bored into his. "I'm not talking about her you idiot." He growled

"Wha..." Matt started, but he was cut of effectively by Becker's lips on his.

"Don't make me lose you." Becker whispered and with that he stalked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Lester Abby

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13: Lester/Abby

The ARC was a flurry of chaos. There were alarms going off everywhere, people were screaming and it was doing nothing for James Lester's mood. As organised as their team was out in the field, they were absolutely miserable the moment an anomaly appeared smack dab in the middle of their own building, it was ridiculous as far as Lester was concerned. Somebody yelled his name and he had just enough time to turn around and watch something large and very dino-looking crash into him...

Lester had to admit it wasn't an unpleasant surprise to wake up to Abby Maitland's worried face. She used her scarf to dab some blood of his face.

"Well this is just splendid, this is a new suit and a new tie, completely ruined." He showed the tie to her just to make his point. "It's ridiculous, we're supposed to be containing these creatures you know, not have them run rampant through our own building." He continued his rant.

"Lester." He looked up at her and she softly pressed a kiss to his lips. "Shut up."

Lester complied willingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby and Jess are up next.


	14. Abby Jess

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

**Warning: This one is very dark! Lots of death, so consider yourself warned!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14: Abby/Jess

The ARC was dark, in the whole time Jess had worked there it had never been this dark. Somebody had cut the power, a whole army had swarmed in intent on killing. Bodies littered the floor, Jess didn't stop to look at them, much too afraid she'd recognise whoever it was. By some miracle Jess had survived, she'd hid in a broom closet of all places.

A soft sobbing cut sharply through the eerie silence that filled the building now that the soldiers were gone. Jess shone the small beam of her flashlight around the main hall gasping slightly as she recognised the features of Matt in its beam, just this small glimpse told her he was dead.

Trying hard not to think Jess continued searching for the source of the sobbing. There was a hunched figure sitting under the ADD, which was completely destroyed. As Jess came closer she recognised the sobbing figure as Abby, two bodies surrounded her and by the look of their clothes Jess guessed they were Connor and Becker, but she didn't have the heart to look closer and confirm her suspicion. Instead she focussed on Abby.

"Abby?" At the sound of her voice Abby's head snapped up and she nearly threw herself at Jess.

"Everyone's dead, I thought I was the only one left, I thought I was all alone." Abby sobbed in Jess' arms.

"You're not alone, I'm here Abby, I'm here." Jess soothed running her hand through Abby's hair.

"All dead, all alone." Abby repeated through her tears.

Jess ran her hand over Abby's back and she could feel warm, sticky blood running down it. "Abby, are you hurt?" Jess asked worried.

Abby was going into shock. "All dead, all alone." She repeated over and over again.

Jess grabbed Abby's head to make her look at her. "You're not alone Abby, I'm here, I'm not dead." She told her, but Abby kept repeating her mantra.

"All dead, all alone."

"Abby, I'm here, you're not alone!" Jess tried again desperately but she wasn't getting through.

"Abby!" Jess screamed and for a moment Abby fell silent, in that moment Jess pressed a harsh kiss to Abby's lips. "You're not alone, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." She whispered and Abby nodded.

"Let's get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I honestly tried to get this one to turn fluffy, but it just wouldn't do it.


	15. Becker Lester

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

**Warning: ****Some slightly mature content. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15: Becker/Lester

Becker felt like he was being used. He was currently surveying a room full of people in eveningwear, and half expecting something prehistoric to burst in at any moment and he had to remind himself that this was not technically an ARC assignment.

The head of security that was assigned to this charity dinner had fallen inexplicably ill only hours before the event and Lester had called Becker on his night off with the promise of double pay if he would take the fallen man's place. Becker had reluctantly agreed...yes, he was definitely being used and he was letting Lester do it.

Becker did another check of the room letting his eyes rest a little longer on some of the most important, that is to say richest, people there. The minister was attending, and wrangling a new head of security at such short notice was bound to get Lester in the minister's good books (there was that feeling of being used again). Quickly Becker checked on Lady Worthing, filthy rich, newly divorced and by the looks of her well on her way to getting thoroughly sloshed. Out of the corner of his eye Becker saw one of the important dignitaries approach him, he decided to ignore the man.

"Boring isn't it?" The man asked nodding at the drones of well dressed people. Becker ignored him some more.

"I'm sure we could find something much more enjoyable to do, don't you think?" The man suggested.

"I'm on duty sir." Becker told him without looking at him and wishing profusely that the man would just go away.

"Well I'd be happy to let you search me intimately, just come find me if you're interested." The man smiled coyly at him before letting himself be swept up by the crowd. Becker shook his head and wondered why the hell he agreed to this again.

Lester sidled up to him. "He's very rich, you should consider his offer." Lester suggested.

Becker's head snapped around to look at him scanning the man's face for any sign that he was joking, Becker couldn't find it. "Are you trying to be my pimp?" Becker asked.

"Let's put it this way, if we had that man's money, we wouldn't need Philip Burton anymore." Lester argued with a straight face.

"You are, you're whoring me out." Becker told him with disgust.

"Also I heard he's very good in the bedroom." And with that parting gift Lester disappeared among the guests.

Reeling slightly Becker returned to scanning the room when suddenly his eyes caught on something suspicious, someone suspicious, definitely not dressed for the occasion. "Suspicious person at eleven o'clock, I'm going to approach." Becker told his men over the com.

"Roger that, I've got my eye on him." Altman, his second in command replied.

Pushing through the crowd Becker noticed the man heading for Lady Worthing who was now talking to no other than James Lester.

Becker was nearly there when he saw the man pull out a gun.

"Gun!" He shouted before breaking out in a run and launching himself at James Lester and Catherine Worthing. There was a gunshot and Becker vaguely registered some pain in his left shoulder but he was caught up in a rolling pile of tuxedo and fluffy lavender evening gown. When he finally came to a stop he was on his back with a slightly confused Lester on top of him.

"You're injured." Lester pointed out and to his credit the man only looked ever so slightly shaken.

Becker glanced at his shoulder, that would certainly keep him out of action for a couple of weeks, he glared at Lester. "Remember this next time you think of prostituting me."

Lester shook his head with a smug smile. "Yes, my mistake, I could never share you." And before Becker could ask what he meant by that Lester was kissing him. Right, so that's what he'd meant by that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah, so many pairings so little time! I hope you liked this one, I sure do.


	16. Jenny Michael

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16: Jenny/Michael

Explaining to your brand new husband that you used to be a government paid dinosaur hunter hadn't been an easy thing to do for Jenny, but lying in bed on a lazy Sunday morning it seemed to have some upsides too.

"What about this one?" Michael pointed.

"I got knocked out by a pteranodon." Jenny told him as Michael planted a soft kiss over the scar on her temple.

He picked up her left hand and pointed at the back. "How about this one?"

Jenny smiled. "I got bitten by a playful diictodon."

"A what?"

"It's a small rodent-like reptile." Jenny explained, but Michael just hummed dismissively and planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

Then he dove under the covers searching for more scars. He found one on her lower right leg and prodded at it. "And this one?"

"Giant prehistoric worm." She shuddered at the memory and as Michael planted a kiss on this scar too she decided to ask: "Honey, what are you doing?"

Michael's head appeared back above the covers. "I'm making up for all that you missed."

"All that I missed?" Jenny repeated in confusion.

He nodded. "All the kisses to make it better."

Jenny laughed as she pulled him in for a long lazy kiss. Telling him certainly had some upsides too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed this one, next are Connor and Matt.


	17. Connor Matt

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17: Connor/Matt

Connor never had much love for bugs, but now he simply hated them. They had swarmed through the anomaly in high numbers and for some unknown reason had taken a liking to Connor. Or better said, a liking to Connor's blood, and these buggers could bite, even through Connor's multiple layers of clothing. The biting hurt, and most certainly wouldn't be counted among some of the best times Connor had had, but what was worse was the itching. Connor was back at the ARC and his entire body was one big itch.

Matt walked into the locker room. "Stop scratching, you'll only make it worse."

"Easy for you to say." Connor complained while he tried to reach an especially itchy spot on his back.

"Try thinking of something else, distract yourself from the itching." Matt suggested.

Connor glared at Matt as he used the lockers to scratch his back. "I can't think of anything else. "

"Sure you can." Matt encouraged him.

"No I can't." Connor whined.

Matt smiled smugly. "Want to put a wager on that?"

Connor looked confused. "Wager?"

Matt crowded Connor against the lockers and then he kissed him fast and demanding. "How's the itch?" He murmured against Connor's lips as they came up for air.

"What itch?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jess and Lester are up next, don't forget to tell me if you liked it!


	18. Jess Lester

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18: Jess/Lester

It was late, and the ARC was nearly deserted as James Lester finally finished up the last of his reports on another miserably chaotic day. As he shrugged into his jacket and picked up his briefcase he caught a glimpse of one of the few other people still around, Jessica Parker. She was sitting behind the ADD and was apparently having some problems because she was messing around with some of the wiring. Lester decided to go out to her to tell her he was leaving, and suggest she do the same before she hurt herself. As he was walking up to her a startled yelp told him he was too late.

"What happened?" He asked with a disinterested sigh. He blinked in surprise as she turned around sucking at her fingers with big sad eyes.

"The bloody thing shocked me." She made it sound like the ADD had a mind of its own and had totally planned it this way.

Lester pulled her hand towards him. "Let me see." The fingers were wet and shiny and a little red. "Nothing too serious you'll live." He told her.

"Thanks, it still stings a little." She smiled shyly at him those big doe eyes still on him.

"Let's see if we can fix that." Lester said, and before he could stop himself he was kissing the tops of her fingers. He waited just a few seconds to see if she was going to object, then with a sharp tug on her hand, pulled her against him. "Why don't I kiss it better." He suggested, and all Jess could do was nod as his lips captured hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you all enjoyed this one!


	19. Sarah Becker

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 19: Sarah/Becker

Becker didn't have nightmares, maybe that's why he'd always been such a good soldier. Nothing ever got to him. He'd seen people bleed, he'd seen them die. He'd looked death in the eye and walked away. None of it had ever bothered him. Becker didn't have nightmares, until he joined the ARC.

Because that's when he met Sarah, and with Sarah the nightmares came. Sarah bleeding... Sarah dying...Sarah dead.

She was bleeding now, the same scenario as always playing out again in his sleep as it had done so many times before. She was saying his name, calling out to him, calling for help. He went to her just like he'd done before, kneeling at her side assessing damage, going over possible escape routes in his head. He caressed her face, she whispered his name.

Then suddenly she kissed him, gentle and caring. "Let's get out of here." She told him as they walked away together.

Becker opened his eyes, the warmth of his own bed surrounded him. Becker had nightmares all the time now, but sometimes, just sometimes, he would dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poor Becker! Next chapter will mark Philip's debut to the scratches, bumps and bruises series, but with who?


	20. Connor Philip

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 20: Connor/Philip

The world had been suspiciously anomaly free for almost two weeks, and frankly Becker was bored. Somehow everybody had other non-anomaly related things to do at the ARC and were keeping themselves remarkably busy, but Becker had nothing left to do.

The ARC security was so tight by now Becker doubted even Danny Quinn could have gotten anywhere near the building without him knowing about it. Every piece of equipment in the armoury had been cleaned, checked and charged (in the case of the EMD's) and Becker had done so much target practise in the last couple of days that he could probably shoot a fly of the back of a stegosaurus by now (and just the fact that he used that particular image scared him ever so slightly).

Becker had nothing left to do, which was why he was now wandering aimlessly through the ARC corridors. Through one of the glass laboratory windows he saw Connor at work and considered going in for a chat (which was another example of how ridiculously bored he was). Just as he decided to do it he realized Philip Burton was in there too, and no matter how bored he was, Becker had no desire to talk to that man, he didn't know what it was, but he just didn't trust him.

Becker was about to walk away when Connor jumped and flailed his right hand about. Becker chuckled, Connor's clumsiness was legendary within the ARC and no matter how much the poor man tried, sooner or later he did something rash or unthinking and lived up to the reputation. This time, Becker concluded, he must have burned himself.

Becker had just decided that watching Connor was losing its entertainment value when something odd happened. Philip grabbed Connor's flailing hand and planted a gentle kiss on the offending area. Becker's jaw dropped and just when he thought he'd seen it all Philip hooked his hand behind Connor's head and pulled Connor's lips towards his own, Connor leaned into the kiss willingly.

For a moment Becker was unable to move watching the two kiss, then he abruptly turned on his heels and marched away.

Well one thing was for sure, Becker wasn't bored anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Philip as promised! I got several suggestions for pairings/characters in the reviews and two of them will soon be heading your way (both of which I oddly enough wrote just before they were actually suggested, which much mean I'm psychic, yay me!).


	21. Connor Jess

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 21: Connor/Jess

Connor was sitting in the ARC infirmary feeling very sorry for himself. Not only did he have a broken wrist, he'd also broken his pride (again). Today's fiasco was certain to lead to him being banned from using EMD's too (real guns had been off limit to him for years now). He'd tried to shoot the styracosaurus that was rushing at him and missed (he wasn't even sure himself how he'd managed that) and instead hit Becker who was at that moment in full run for some heroic move to save Connor. It was safe to say Becker wasn't all too happy with that. Connor had then opted for diving to safety as Matt desperately tried to distract the creature.

Afterwards Becker had called him an idiot, Abby had thumped him over the head and Matt simply avoided him. So Connor was sitting in the infirmary alone, feeling very, very sorry for himself.

"Hey Connor!" Jess popped her head into the room.

"Hey." Connor returned the greeting half-heartedly.

Jess walked up to him, her high heels clicking loudly through the silent room. "Just wanted to see how you were doing."

Connor gave her a lopsided smile that didn't reach his eyes. "You know me, I always bounce back."

"They're not really mad at you, you know." Jess said soothingly seeming to read his mind.

"I'm sure Becker is, he has every right to be, I shot him for God's sake." Connor told her miserably.

Jess patted his shoulder comfortingly. "He'll get over it, it's not like you're the first person to ever do that."

Connor rubbed his face with his good hand. "I really screwed up today."

"I thought you were great, if it had been me I would have just dropped the gun and screamed." Jess admitted.

Connor looked up in surprise to find her standing really close to him. "You think I was great today?"

"Yes silly, I think you're great." She smiled at him.

"You do?" Connor was trying really hard to wrap his mind around what was happening and for a moment wondered if maybe he'd hurt his head as well as his wrist. Then she was kissing him and all Connor wondered was why they hadn't done this much, much sooner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor and Jess, because let's face it, these two are just cute together!


	22. Abby Emily

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 22: Abby/Emily

Abby swore loudly. "What did you say?" Lady Emily Merchant asked slightly shocked.

"Nothing, I said... nothing." Abby told her as she rubbed her aching head where it had bounced off the wall as she caught Emily hurtling out of the closing anomaly.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked, worry creeping into her voice.

Abby nodded absentmindedly as she stared at Emily. "Yeah, let's just focus on getting you back home again." Abby said finally.

"I'm not going back." Emily stated firmly.

Abby blinked wondering if maybe she'd sustained a concussion. "Wait, what? Why not?"

"There's nothing there for me anymore, my husband married someone else and everyone else just looks at me like I'm crazy." Emily sighed softly.

Abby put her arm around her to comfort her. "I'm sorry."

Emily smiled at her. "I'm not, it means there's nothing standing in the way of me starting a new life here."

The words took Abby by surprise, but she recovered quickly. "Right, well, let's get you back to the ARC then, I'm sure you can't wait to see Matt again."

"Actually, I'd rather stay here with you." Emily seemingly had an endless supply of surprises for Abby today.

Abby was about to stutter out a reply when her eyes locked with Emily's. All thoughts left Abby, except one, the one that told her to kiss the girl and Abby listened to it.

As the pair came up for air Abby had to conclude that it had been a very good thought, even if she had thought it in the sing-song voice of a cartoon crustacean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed this one, in the next chapter we'll be taking a trip down memory lane!


	23. Jenny Nick

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 23: Jenny/Nick

Jenny hissed in pain as the knife slipped and drew a neat little line in blood across her finger. Immediately her mind jumped back to another time, another cut.

"_Ouch!" _

"_You should be careful with that, it's sharp." _

_Jenny threw professor Nick Cutter a dirty look. "That warning comes just a little late don't you think?" He just smiled and shrugged. _

Jenny sucked at the little line of blood, to keep it from dripping onto the vegetables she had been cutting viciously into little pieces. The sharp tang of blood on her tongue invaded her memory.

_Jenny sucked at the cut, pulling a face at the taste of blood in her mouth. "Let me see." Nick said holding his hand out for hers. _

"_It's just a cut, I'm sure I can handle it myself thank you."Jenny told him slightly indignant. _

"_Just let me see."Nick insisted. _

_With a sigh of defeat Jenny presented her finger for inspection. _

Jenny inspected her own finger this time, noticing with relief that the cut wasn't that deep and needed nothing more than a plaster and time to heal. Involuntarily her mind slipped back in time again.

"_It's not that bad, all it needs is a plaster and time to heal." Nick proclaimed like he was a certified medical professional. _

_Jenny shook her head, but couldn't quite keep the smile of her face. "Is that so?" _

"_Hmmm." He had hummed, then he softly kissed her injured finger._

_Jenny stared at him in shock. "What are you doing?" _

"_It's a little experiment I'm doing to see if kisses to make it better actually speed up the healing process."_

_Jenny smiled slyly at him. "Well if you're going to experiment, you'd better do it right."She told him before pulling him in for a real kiss, passionate and fierce. _

"What's going on?" Michael asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Jenny almost jumped guiltily at the sound of his voice, but managed to restrain herself. "Nothing, I just cut myself, nothing serious, I'll live."

"Want me to kiss it better?" Michael asked already moving in to grab her hand.

Hastily she pulled her hand out of his reach. "No thanks, experiments have proven that kisses to make it better actually only make it worse." And with that she walked away, leaving Michael to stare after her in confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next on my list are Philip and Abby.


	24. Philip Abby

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 24: Philip/Abby

Philip Burton had made a point of staying far away from any anomaly site and he rarely even set foot in the menagerie to make sure he had as little contact with any creature as he possibly could. Which was why he was rather surprised to be cornered by a stygimoloch in his own bloody office.

The stygimoloch, a rescue from the last anomaly which had closed before the creature could've been herded back through, was clearly not happy about being in this strange unnatural environment. It decided to take its frustration out on Philip's office.

Bits of furniture, paperwork and equipment flew at Philip as he ducked into a corner and tried to make himself as small as humanly possible hoping the creature would calm down on its own. The stygimoloch seemed to have no intention of calming down anytime soon as it overturned the desk right on top of Philip.

"Wow girl, calm down girl." Philip could discern the soothing voice of Abby Maitland from his trapped position under the desk.

The creature made a noise somewhere between growling and hooting. "That's it, easy now, you're okay, you're okay girl." Abby continued as the sound of thrashing seemed to lessen.

There was the distinct sound of an EMD going off and a crash as a large body hit (crushed) Philip's filing cabinets.

"Philip you alright?" Abby questioned.

"Besides being trapped beneath my own desk you mean?" Philip snapped back.

Abby sighed in annoyance. "Yes besides that."

Philip could feel the desk being moved as Matt and Abby pulled it off him. "Well it kinda hurts to breath." He admitted.

The desk was deposited unceremoniously on the floor and Matt walked away to oversee the removal of the creature. "Consider this karmic payback for trying to murder all the creatures in the menagerie." Abby told him gruffly as she kneeled next to him.

"Ah, well in that case the universe can consider this lesson learned." Phillip winced as he sat up.

"Good, the universe will be pleased." Abby smiled.

"The universe or you?" Philip questioned with a smile of his own.

Abby's smile turned smug. "Is there a difference?"

"Cheeky." Philip said and in one swift movement grabbed the back of Abby's neck and pulled her into a firm, hard kiss. "I like that." He told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby and the Masters of the Universe... oh wait no, that's He-man (by the power of Grayskull!) .


	25. Connor Nick

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 25: Connor/Nick

Connor screamed as the electricity coursed through him and then the world went black. When he awoke he was lying on his back in what seemed to be a thick fog.

"Connor!" Nick called his name, Connor realised he must be searching for him in the fog.

"Over here!" Connor called back and seconds later the man appeared at his side.

"Connor, what happened?" Nick asked, his voice full of concern.

"I tried to stop the Mesonyx, instead I electrocuted myself... I think." Connor told him, although he found it remarkably hard to remember what exactly happened, or where he was, or how he got here for that matter.

Nick chuckled and shook his head. "You really should be more careful Connor."

Connor remembered something he really wanted to tell Nick, although he couldn't remember why exactly. "I miss you."

Nick stroked his cheek. "I miss you too Connor."

Connor felt strange. "What's happening?"

"You have to go Connor." Nick told him sadly.

Connor didn't want to go. "Can't I stay with you?"

Nick shook his head. "You don't belong here Connor." Nick stroked his cheek again and then planted a gentle kiss on Connor's lips. "Goodbye Connor."

When Connor awoke again he was in a hospital room and Abby told him he'd been technically dead for three minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now I miss Nick too :( . Hope you enjoyed this one!


	26. Jack Jess

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 26: Jack/Jess

Abby's little brother was in town again, currently he was standing in the ARC hallway looking very lost. As far as Jess had gathered he was suppose to go out with Abby and Connor who had apparently left something at work which they were now getting. Jack had been left standing in the hallway with a stern "Don't move!" from Abby.

Jess watched as Jack fidgeted uncomfortably and was about to come to his rescue when Becker walked by. Jack said something to Becker which Jess couldn't hear from where she was watching. Becker made some sort of dismissive gesture and seemed to be leaving when Jack said something else. Then Becker decked him.

"Becker!" Jess squeaked in horror.

"He had it coming." Becker growled as he stormed off.

On the floor Jack groaned. "Touchy fellow isn't he?"

Jess kneeled next to him. "Not normally, what did you say?"

"First I thanked him for rescuing me last time, then I joked that it was too bad he didn't come to my sisters rescue when she was trapped in the past."

Jess shook her head. "That's not a good thing to joke about around Becker."

"How was I supposed to know that?" Jack huffed, carefully he touched his jaw where Becker's punch had landed. "Ow!"

"Let me see." Jess commanded, carefully grabbing his face, avoiding the bruise already forming. "You'll live." Was the verdict.

"Well it still hurts." Jack complained.

"Let's see if I can do something about that." Jess smiled and then touched a feather light kiss to Jack's jaw. "Better?"

Jack grinned. "You know now that I think about it, my lips hurt too."

"Really?" Jess grinned back before she pressed their lips together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been a while since my last update, a lot has been happening, I was blessed with another beautiful nephew, my mom turned 60 and I've been sick. But now I'm back!


	27. Connor Becker

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

**Warning: Spoilers for 4x07!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 27: Connor/Becker

Becker slammed the door shut behind him and let himself and Connor fall unceremoniously to the floor in the small dark room. There was blood, a lot of blood, Becker could smell the sharp coppery tang, he could taste it in his mouth, it was all over him and Connor.

"I'm sorry." Connor mumbled and Becker almost didn't catch it over the pounding of his own heart.

"Don't." Becker growled in warning.

"It's my fault, I should have... I shouldn't have." Connor went on.

Becker carefully prodded the claw marks on his side and hissed in pain, they were deep and bled heavily. "Were are you hurt Connor?" Becker changed the subject.

"Uhm." Connor did some prodding of his own. "Just my leg, still bleeding, it hurts." Connor told him.

"Usually does when you're bitten by something with sharp teeth." Becker drawled sarcastically not in the mood to be comforting.

"I'm sorry." Connor repeated.

"I said don't." Becker snapped.

Connor didn't listen though. "I shouldn't have trusted Philip, it's all my fault."

Becker knew Connor was vulnerable and hurting right now, but he was too exhausted to care. "Shut up Connor." He barked angrily. The room was silent for a bit, then a soft sob punctured the quiet. Becker sighed. "Connor, I didn't mean..."

Connor cut him off. "It's okay, I know you hate me right now." Connor sobbed, trying hard not to cry.

"I don't hate you Connor." Becker hoisted himself up and groped around in the dark until he found a light switch.

Both men blinked in the sudden onslaught of harsh light. Connor gasped. "Your side." He pointed to the deep bleeding cuts in Becker's side.

Becker was tempted to make another sarcastic remark about creatures with sharp claws but now that he could see Connor's tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Yeah, a predator caught me right before we ducked in here."

"I'm sorry." Connor apologized for the third time.

Becker let himself drop back next to Connor. "Stop apologizing Connor, it's not your fault."

Connor shook his head new tears already threatening to fall again. "It is my fault, it's all my fault, I trusted Philip, even after you told me not to, it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Philip seemed like a nice guy, he was good at pretending." Becker tried his hand at the comforting after all.

"Yeah, and I fell for his act like the idiot that I am and look what happened." Connor told him in between fresh sobs.

"You're not an idiot." Becker told him firmly.

"I am, I'm an idiot and this is all my fault."

"Stop saying that Connor!" Becker snapped in frustration.

Connor stared at him with big sad shocked eyes. "You do hate me don't you?" Connor buried his head in his hands as new sobs shook his body.

Becker carefully peeled the hands away from Connor's face and lifted his head up so he could look him in the eye. "You are not an idiot, none of this is your fault and I don't hate you."

"You don't hate me?" Connor snivelled.

Becker gently pressed his lips to Connor's. "I don't hate you Connor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Per request: Connor and Becker, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	28. Becker Philip

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 28: Becker/Philip

Philip had a thing for soldiers, he knew it, and had made a point of ignoring this knowledge for the greater part of his life. Then he came to the ARC and suddenly he was surrounded by soldiers. Sure denial was high on Philip's list of skills, but this was overwhelming even for him. Then he had seen captain Becker at work and no amount of denial could have saved Philip from that moment on. The young captain had been moving a creature from the menagerie, large tranquilizer gun in his hand and an air of confidence about him that made Philip decide that it would be best if he had as little dealings with Becker as was possible. Oh, well, the best laid plans of mice and men and so on, Philip knew one day he'd have to face the man alone. Apparently today was that day.

Becker had just returned from the latest anomaly alert, he was dirty and, Philip noted with concern, slightly bloody, but most importantly, getting himself a cup of coffee at the exact same time as Philip.

Philip stared for a moment, before realizing he should probably say something. "I would think seeing a medic would be a higher priority than getting a cup of coffee."

"Believe me, after the day I had coffee gets the highest priority, besides it's just a flesh wound." Becker said gesturing at the bloody gash on his shoulder.

Philip swallowed hard, Right at that moment, leaning against the counter, Becker looked somewhat exactly like he did in Philip's dreams (which every morning he would deny to anyone including himself that he'd had).

Becker raised an eyebrow. "You alright Philip?" He asked and Philip could have sworn there was a hint of a knowing smug smile playing at the corner of the young captain's lips.

"I'm fine, not really good with blood that's all." Philip lied smoothly and made for the door. The only problem was Becker was between him and the door.

"I don't think that's it at all." Becker's voice dropped to nearly a whisper.

Philip decided on a defensive strategy that had worked very well for him for years now: anger. "You really shouldn't be thinking captain, that's not what we are paying you for."

Before he knew what was happening Philip's back was pressed against the coffee machine and his front was pressed against Becker as the man kissed him suddenly and roughly.

"Is this what you're paying me for?" Becker growled in his ear before grabbing his coffee and stalking away leaving Philip breathless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More Becker!


	29. Jenny Lester

Scratches, bumps and bruises.

Summary: Ask any mom: The best cure for any scratch, bump or bruise is a kiss. A collection of stories about injuries and kisses to make them better, featuring just about any pairing you can think of. Warning: Later chapters can contain mild slash [but never anything more than kissing].

Disclaimer: The pain, the agony...I...don't...own...anyofit! There I said it, happy now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 28: Jenny/Lester

"So how's married life treating you?" Lester asked trying very hard to look like he was casually sipping his tea. He had known of course that having lunch with Jenny Lewis had been a spectacularly bad idea and could only end in utter and complete disaster, but she had called and asked, and of course he had said yes.

"Truth be told, it's not quite what I expected." Jenny admitted, and Lester couldn't help but glance at her over the rim of his teacup.

"Things rarely turn out the way you expect them to, that's life I'm afraid, in fact my life seems to be the perfect example of that." Lester told her matter of factly.

Jenny sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Lester threw her a mock-annoyed look. "Well of course I'm right, how long have you known me now? I'm always right." This made her chuckle, which in turn made Lester smile.

"I'm just going to go to the ladies room, I'll be right back." She announced before gracefully leaving the table.

Lester's smile faded as he stared morosely at his lunch, he would go just as far as to admit that things hadn't been the same at the ARC since she left, but she was a married woman now, so that was all he would ever admit to.

She was wearing a pair of her trademark ridiculous high heels for the occasion, Lester noticed as she made her way to the table. Just as she reached it, for some inexplicable reason, the heel of her left shoe broke and she stumbled and was well on her way to making a very ungraceful nosedive before Lester intervened. Catching her seconds before she hit the floor, Lester dragged her up, his arms tight around her. "Are you alright."

She tried to stand and winced. "I think I twisted my ankle." She admitted.

Lester kept a tight grip on her. "Let's get you sitting down." He announced.

She nodded as she stared up at him. Carefully Lester lowered her down on her chair, he was about to pull away when she stopped him with a soft touch of her hand on his arm. "Hold me?" Was all she asked.

Lester nodded and did as she asked, staring into her pleading eyes he moved in closer and kissed her softly. He felt her hand come up to gently run through his hair and Lester had to silently admit to himself that sure most things never turn out the way you expected them to, but then again, some things turn out even better than you expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Got a bit sidetracked lately, but here's another one for you all!


End file.
